Phobos
| connections = Mars Void | relay = N/A }} Phobos is a moon of Mars where the Corpus are the controlling faction. Phobos becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Phobos Junction on Mars after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Phobos is The Sergeant, located in the mission Iliad. The Sergeant drops the component blueprints for the Warframe . Phobos does not have a Tenno Relay. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Grineer will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Notes * None of Phobos's default missions use a surface tileset, possibly because Phobos itself is a small rock only a few miles across. *Phobos is the first planet to unlock that has Plastids in its drop table, though Plastids can be obtained prior to unlocking Phobos if the player has done the A Man of Few Words quest beforehand, which gives the player access to Uranus during the quest. Tips *Phobos has high drop rates for both Rubedo and Morphics. Trivia *Phobos is named after the Greek personification of fear and one of the sons of Ares, who is Mars's Greek equivalent. It has a twin moon called Deimos (terror), which is currently not available in Warframe and there are no plans to add it. **From to , Phobos was depicted as a round planetoid in-game, as opposed to being irregularly-shaped in real life. It is widely believed to be a captured asteroid and is speculated to either collide with Mars or disintegrate within the next 50 million years. **The nodes on Phobos are named after actual geological features of Phobos. Other than Monolith and Iliad, those in turn are named either after astronomers (e.g. Asaph Hall, who discovered Phobos) or after characters in Gulliver's Travels (as its author, Jonathan Swift, predicted the existence of Mars's moons). **The boss level, Iliad, is named after an ancient Greek epic poem, which tells of the battles and events during the Trojan War and of the quarrel between King Agamemnon and the Warrior Achilles, where Ares (father of Phobos) is a significant character. *Before , Phobos' main environment was the Grineer Settlement Tileset. **Even after the change, the Lotus still refers to the final stage of The Law of Retribution, which used the Grineer Stellement Tileset, as Phobos, reflecting its previous environment. *This planet was unlocked as a reward for the community completing the Operation: Arid Fear. Much of the event involved the Grineer and the Corpus trying to hide the existence of Phobos from the Tenno. *Up until The Gradivus Dilemma, Phobos was the third planet in the game that was completely under the control of a given faction (besides the indigenous species), following the (then) Infested-controlled planets of Eris and Jupiter. *Phobos was the first planet to have an Assassination mission involving more than one entity, the second being the first phase of Lephantis. *Phobos is the only planet in which Research components do not drop. Media LechKrilAndVor.jpg|Captain Vor and Krill as seen in the mission lobby screen (before U19) Vor Kril Phobos.jpg|Vor and Kril during the opening cinematic (before U19) Vor Kril Phobos 2.jpg|Vor and Kril together during the fight (before U19) diemos.png|Grineer asteroid base possibly of Deimos, Mars' other moon mining drill.png|Mining station that is mining into Phobos (message says 'Danger', obviously) telaport.png|Important machine in the center of a cave, seems to be consuming massive amounts of power, what could it be? Warframe0140.jpg|What appears to be an artifact resembling a cat with Orokin rings on its head, found hidden in one of the extraction tiles. Patch History *Phobos Tileset is now on Mars, and all Phobos missions are now on Asteroid Tileset. *Swapped Skyresh & Stickney mission types to moves survival off the main path in Phobos. *Introduced with Operation: Arid Fear. }} de:Phobos es:Fobos fr:Phobos ru:Фобос Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Update 9